elite_dangerousfandomcom_ja-20200215-history
Commodities
銀河系の人間が住んでいる宙域は、星間取引で活性化する。多くの Station は、特定の'商品'を所有しているか、または必要としており、CMDR がMarketでお金を稼げる変動レートを持つ。これらは商品タイプに分かれている。 Commodities can be bought and sold at any Station that has a "Commodities Market" - accessible through the Starport Services menu. To buy and sell illegal or stolen commodities the player must find a station that has a Black Market. The availability of certain commodities can vary greatly from station to station. Generally, stations will produce and consume certain commodities based upon their Market Economy type. Prices of commodities are dynamic and will fluctuate based on a variety of factors, including as a direct result of player interaction. Trade routes and strategies can change on a day to day basis - especially in areas with a high amount of player activity. Ambitious traders can make large amounts of credits by transporting commodities which they've bought at a low price and selling at a higher price. There are many Third Party Tools that can aid in finding trade routes throughout populated space. Carrying commodities requires a Cargo Rack. Commodities are transported in Cargo Canisters. Human and NPC activities affect the evolution of the galaxy. This is handled by the background simulation. Various Commodities Lists * Supply and Demand table of which station economies buy and sell which commodities. * An automatically populating list of commodities documented on this wiki can be found on the Category:Commodities page. * List of Rare Commodities - There are various unique rare commodities from various star systems, which increase in value the further you travel from the system of origin. (Automatically populating list: Category:Rare Commodities) __TOC__ Chemicals 化学物質は、Station や惑星のさまざまな用途のために作られたさまざまな成分である。 ; Chemical Drugs ; Explosives ; Hydrogen Fuel ; Hydrogen Peroxide ; Liquid Oxygen ; Mineral Oil ; Nerve Agents ; Pesticides ; Surface Stabilisers ; Synthetic Reagents ; Water Consumer Items 消費者アイテムは、消費のために特別に作成された材料およびアイテム、すなわちエンターテインメントおよび使いやすさのアイテムである。 ; Clothing ; Consumer Technology ; Domestic Appliances ; Evacuation Shelter ; Survival Equipment Foods 食品は、人間が消費するために栽培または養殖されたものである。 ; Algae（藻類） ; Animal Meat（動物肉） ; Coffee（コーヒー） ; Deuringas Truffles * ; Fish（魚） ; Food Cartridges（食物カートリッジ） ; Fruit and Vegetables（果物と野菜） ; Grain（小麦） ; Mokojing Beast Feast * ; Synthetic Meat（合成肉） ; Tea（お茶） Industrial Materials Industrial Materials are those materials created for industrial production and typically support ship construction. ; Ceramic Composites ; CMM Composite ; Insulating Membrane ; Meta-Alloys ; Polymers ; Semiconductors ; Superconductors Legal Drugs 市場で取引されている医薬品は、心身を変化させる合法的な化学物質である。 ; Beer（ビール） ; Liquor（蒸留酒） ; Narcotics（麻酔薬） ; Tobacco（タバコ） ; Wine（ワイン） Machinery 機械は様々な Station や惑星の産業星系を支えている。 ; Atmospheric Processors（大気処理装置） ; Building Fabricators（建築物製造機） ; Crop Harvesters（収穫機） ; Geological Equipment（地質学的器材） ; HN Shock Mount ; Marine Equipment ; Microbial Furnaces ; Mineral Extractors ; Modular Terminals（ミッション報酬のみ） ; Power Generators ; Skimmer Components ; Thermal Cooling Units ; Water Purifiers Medicines Medicines promote the well-being of the populace and increase general performance. ; Advanced Medicines ; Agri-Medicines ; Basic Medicines ; Combat Stabilisers ; Performance Enhancers ; Progenitor Cells Metals Metals are of prime importance in space travel and combat. ; Aluminium（アルミニウム） ; Beryllium（ベリリウム） ; Bismuth（ビスマス） ; Cobalt（コバルト） ; Copper（銅） ; Gallium（Gallium） ; Gold（金） ; Hafnium 178（ハフニウム） ; Indium（インジウム） ; Lanthanum（ランタン） ; Lithium（リチウム） ; Osmium（オスミウム） ; Palladium（パラジウム） ; Platinum（白金） ; Praseodymium（プラセオジム） ; Samarium（サマリウム） ; Silver（銀） ; Tantalum（タンタル） ; Thallium（タリウム） ; Thorium（トリウム） ; Titanium（チタン） ; Uranium（ウラン） Minerals Minerals are found naturally and can be refined to create metal that is used throughout the galaxy. ; Bauxite ; Bertrandite ; Coltan ; Cryolite ; Gallite ; Goslarite ; Indite ; Lepidolite ; Low Temperature Diamonds ; Moissanite ; Painite ; Pyrophyllite ; Rutile ; Uraninite Salvage Salvage items are generally obtained through piracy or retrieval from sites containing preexisting wreckage, abandoned structures, or alien structures. Salvage is usually marked stolen or illegal in most systems. Certain Salvage items, such as Escape Pods and Black Boxes, can be given to the Search & Rescue Contact available at most Stations. ; AI Relics ; Ancient Artefact ; Ancient Casket ; Ancient Key ; Ancient Orb ; Ancient Relic ; Ancient Tablet ; Ancient Totem ; Ancient Urn ; Antimatter Containment Unit ; Antique Jewellry ; Antiquities ; Assault Plans ; Black Box ; Commercial Samples ; Damaged Escape Pod ; Data Core ; Diplomatic Bag ; Earth Relics ; Encrypted Correspondence ; Encrypted Data Storage ; Experimental Chemicals ; Fossil Remnants ; Gene Bank ; Geological Samples ; Hostage ; Large Survey Data Cache ; Military Intelligence ; Military Plans ; Mysterious Idol ; Occupied Escape Pod ; Personal Effects ; Political Prisoner ; Precious Gems ; Prohibited Research Materials ; Prototype Tech ; Rare Artwork ; Rebel Transmissions ; SAP 8 Core Container ; Scientific Research ; Scientific Samples ; Small Survey Data Cache ; Space Pioneer Relics ; Tactical Data ; Technical Blueprints ; Thargoid Basilisk Tissue Sample ; Thargoid Biological Matter ; Thargoid Cyclops Tissue Sample ; Thargoid Heart ; Thargoid Hydra Tissue Sample ; Thargoid Link ; Thargoid Probe ; Thargoid Resin ; Thargoid Sensor ; Thargoid Medusa Tissue Sample ; Thargoid Scout Tissue Sample ; Thargoid Technology Samples ; Time Capsule ; Trade Data ; Trinkets of Hidden Fortune ; Unstable Data Core ; Wreckage Components Slavery ; Imperial Slaves ; Slaves Technology Technology drives the settling of new worlds and the habitation of old systems. ; Advanced Catalysers ; Animal Monitors ; Aquaponic Systems ; Auto Fabricators ; Bioreducing Lichen ; Computer Components ; H.E. Suits ; Hardware Diagnostic Sensor ; Land Enrichment Systems ; Micro Controllers ; Muon Imager ; Resonating Separators ; Robotics ; Structural Regulators Textiles Textiles allow people to not be naked. ; Conductive Fabrics ; Leather ; Military Grade Fabrics ; Natural Fabrics ; Synthetic Fabrics Waste Waste is the material generated through the consumption of materials. ; Biowaste ; Chemical Waste ; Scrap ; Toxic Waste Weapons Weapons are utilized in various and varied types of ways. ; Battle Weapons ; Landmines ; Non Lethal Weapons ; Personal Weapons ; Reactive Armour Videos File:Elite_Dangerous_-_Understanding_the_Commodities_market External links *EDSM.net: Commodities List en: